Metamaterials are a new synthetic material that is capable of response to electromagnetism. Metamaterials includes a substrate and a plurality of artificial microstructures attached to the substrate. The artificial microstructures are typically arranged into a certain geometric structure by metal wires to be in response to the electromagnetism, thereby allowing the metamaterial used in the artificial microstructures to generate an effect on electromagnetic characteristics of the metamaterial. Thus, metamaterials can achieve certain electromagnetic features that typical materials cannot achieve, such as converging or diverging electromagnetic waves, thereby metamaterials can be used in the electromagnetic communication field, such as antenna or radar. However, artificial microstructures, in the typical metamaterial usually occupy a large area, and go against miniaturization development of an electronic component or an electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.